gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Slice (RAH)
:Slice is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero series. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Slice and his partner Dice first came into contact with Cobra and G.I. Joe when a man calling himself the Red Ninja Master contacted them and called them and a number of Red Ninjas (renegade members of the Arashikage clan) to Cobra's Silent Castle in Trans-Carpathia. The Master displayed an in-depth knowledge of many of the Arashikage fighting techniques and convinced the other ninjas of his identity. Since Cobra Commander hadn't used the castle for years, Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas easily ventured to the castle. Slice and Dice were surprised when Destro and the Baroness arrived at the castle after Destro was given the castle by Cobra Commander. When Slice, Dice and the other ninjas attacked Destro, they discovered the Joes had been watching, including Ninja Force. After a long battle, the ninjas escaped the castle into the wilderness with the Ninja Force close behind. After Snake-Eyes defeated Slice in a duel to settle their dispute, the Red Ninja Master arrived and revealed himself to be Firefly. The mercenary had fooled the ninjas and after a brief fight, ambushed both groups of ninjas with his BATs and knocked them out with gas. He used Cobra's Brain-wave Scanner to turn Slice and the others into his brainwashed slaves and headed to Cobra Island, long since unoccupied by Cobra. The Ninja Force eventually broke free, but Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas remained under his control for a time. After a small team of Joes landed on the island and fought BATs and ninjas, Firefly's hold was broken. Slice and Dice escaped, but eventually joined Cobra. Since most of Cobra's high command had turned their backs on the Commander, Slice and Dice worked closely with the Commander for a time, joining in the fight against Joes in the Cobra-controlled town of Millville, among other operations. During the operation in Millville, Scarlett infiltrated within Cobra, but Slice and Zarana knew it was a ruse. When Snake-Eyes was forced to stab Scarlett (in order to keep her cover), Slice recognized that the wound wasn't fatal. Slice and Dice eventually left Cobra some time before the organization was scattered by an attack from regular military forces in 1995. Devil's Due Comics continuity Slice and Dice re-appeared in Master & Apprentice 2 working along the Red Ninjas. They brought Junko Akita to Sei Tin. Slice fought and was knocked out by Billy in a burning helicopter, but he survived and was later defeated by Kamakura. Animated continuity DiC animated series Slice appeared in the DiC series episode The Sword along his partner Dice and Night Creeper Leader. The duo later aided Cobra Commander in Kindergarten Commandos, but were put off by the Commander's reading of "Snakespeare" Direct-to-video series Slice appears in the movie Valor vs. Venom, with a different appearance, accompanied by a ninja named Slash. Each ninja behaves very polite with his partner, in a humorous way. Toys Trivia * Slice's costume in Master & Apprentice 2 is based on the Valor vs Venom figure, but with a full-face mask like his classic versions. External links Write up Footnotes Write up Category:1992/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:Ninja Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters